The Sailor Angels
by sailorsilvermoon12
Summary: Time repeats itself as the nega-verse strikes again and the new princesses with new supernatural powers fight to recover their memories and save back the astronomical kingdom!
1. Review

"The people of the world, all of them, whether it is the different race or the different language or the different lifestyle, tend to only think about what we cannot share. But our brains are all the same. We are the same people. With everyone's strength, we can all share the same feelings. That much is obvious. But it won't come easily."

A 1000 years into the future, A new generation of princesses are born as well, princess Mini just had her first born child, and she named her Artemis but right when the queen thought her life was absolutely perfect, The Nega-verse took over the universe, once again, there had to be saviour, and this was no other than little baby artemis, followed by the heirs of the throne in each planet, time was repeating itself but with an exception, the new generation is made up from small portions of magical dust, transforming them into supernatural princess with different undiscovered powers, but will the astronomical cat-guide Seraphim recover their memories and unreveal their powers? will she recover the astronomical kingdom? watch out!


	2. Chapter 1

Flower Child becomes Moon Child.

My name is Veronica Astria, known also as Ronnie, Im quite a regular girl, just 15 and living the dream, well if by dream you mean smashing my brains out in school and struggling to make it through social life, If you asked me about myself, I'd say Im quite the leader i guess, I like leading things, I also like singing and drawing but Im quite regular, as a Junior in High School Im extraordinarily talented but as a human being not so much, or at least I thought so.

"Its five am now dear, get up for school!" My mother Daisy said, she was such a beautiful woman she has short black hair, pale skin like mine and gorgeous Green eyes…everyone says we look alike but I disagree she's so beautiful and Im well…me!

I got out of bed and took a quick shower, ready for another day of sleeping through class and procastinating, I wish I could just stop going to school and I could sleep through the day, no requierments just sleep.

Anyways, after getting ready and jumping into the bus, I fell asleep as usual but on my small walk to the schoold doors I saw something, a Little beige ball of fur was thrown on the floor hurt by I would guess some kid or a dog, I asked the bus driver if she could take the Little kitty to the hospital but she didnt really respond, it was as if time had frozen completely, no one moved or blinked or breathed except for that strange kitty and myself.

I hadnt realized how this wasnt a regular cat, she basicly had no scratches or bruises as if she had never been hurt, and weird enough her eyes were pink, but what absolutely blew my mind was how she had a crescent moon shaped silver scar on her forehead.

"wh-whats going on?"- I asked myself and odd enough I got an answer.

"This must seem quite weird but I needed time to speak to you..so I kinda froze it hope thats okay" the kitty said, I was in absolute shock…what did this mean? Was I dreaming?

"Hah! I must be in some sort of trance! Cats cant talk!"

"Well this one sure can! And listen I know it seems kind of weird for you humans, but I need your help" The kitty moved on

"Help? What to refil your bowl? You're actually quite cute you know! Now how about you scratch me so I can easily wake up"

"STOP IT VERONICA!"-The cat yelled

"wait..how do you know my name?"

"its what I've been trying to tell you, you are not just any regular girl, you're the descendant of one of the sailor guardians that existed a long time ago, look at that scar in your hand"- I looked down to see my hand and I saw my birthmark which was a kind of crescent moon just like the one this cat had on her forehead, only this time, it was shining.

"whats going on? Please who are you?" I asked in shock

"My name is Stella, Im here to guide you on your mission…the negaverse is a drak forcé trying to eat up our universe and only you can save us, you must find the other sailor scouts and reassure peace on our galaxy just like your ancesters have... there is not much time now, have this, and we will see each other soon" – Stella the cat gave me a weird ring, with the same crescent moon on it, it was beautiful made in silver..it must have been worth millions! But I figured it wasnt time to be thinking about this.

All of this wasnt a dream at all, it was real and I was scared, who was I supposed to be?


End file.
